Zero/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by Death'sapprentice77) Darth Vader is in a room in a Star Destroyer overlooking the construction of the Death Star. Vader, then hears a noise and turns to see that Zero has teleported in the room. The sith ignites his lightsaber and Zero fires several shots from his buster. Vader deflects each of them and retaliates with a light saber throw. Zero quickly activates his shield boomerang and the light saber deflects off the shield and Zero quickly throws the shield at Vader who catches his light saber and quickly parries the shield boomerang, staggering back a little. Zero takes out his Z-saber and the two close in on each other. The two trade slashes and jabs for a bit and then they lock blades. Vader gains the upper hand and uses force push to disarm and send Zero crashing in to a wall. Vader looms over his opponent ready to finish him but Zero quickly draws his triple rod and stabs Vader in his mechanical leg! The sith lord yells in pain and backs away, giving the reploid enough time to regain his footing and begin to jab at Vader. Vader parries each of his strikes and counters with one of his own slashing Zero's weapon in half destroying it. Zero runs and retrieves his Z saber and viscously lashes at Vader. Vader blocks his attacks and then retaliates cutting of Zero's hand! The reploid screams in agony but the screams are replaced with gasps and sputters, a sure sign that Vader is using force choke. Eyes wide with terror, Zero attempts to let out a scream but cannot as he is being strangled. Vader then utters the last words the reploid will ever hear, "Fool, only now you know the true power of the dark side of the force." The sith hurls the lifeless body out the window into the cold, dark, reaches of space the heavy metal shutter closes down over the broken window, Vader cooly sheathes his weapon and limps off to get his leg repaired. Expert's Opinion While Zero had a wider range of more advanced weapons, Vader was able to counteract most of it with his light saber. What really won him the day was his mastery of the Force. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Astro (Astro Boy 2009) (by Oshbosh) Megaman Zero was leading a squad of soildiers to attack Copy X. "Are we even close?"one of the soildiers complained. "Soon we will be." Zero responded. As soon as he saw X's fortress, he ordered his soildiers to attack. They opened fire once they were in. Copy X , unknown to Zero, teleported right behind him an teleported to the Hamegg Arena. He found himself behind what looked liked a gate. He looked outside the gate and was horrified with what he saw. He saw robots fighting to the deah and being destroyed without any sense of honor. Then he saw Astro Boy. He immediatly thought he was a reploid.After seeing him fight some robots, his thoughts changed. He then heard Hamegg announcing "Somene named X has sent robot called Zero to compete in these games. He heard the crow chearing. The gate opened as he stepped out. "And luckily, we had another robot that would be competing called Astro Boy!" Hamegg roared. 'I have to fight him?' Zero thought. Zero and Astro Boy prepared to fight. Zero took out his Z-saber and charged at Astro Boy. Astro flew into the air and started shooting Zero with his cannon arms. Zero retaliated by dodging and quickly took out his buster shot and charged it to it's maximam. He shot and it hit Astro's foot and he fell to the ground. Astro then used his finger lasers at Zero and Zero took out his shield boomerand and blocked the finger lasers. He then threw the Shield Boomerang and sliced of the finger laser guns. Zero then activated his Zero Knuckle and used beam shot him, which hit Astro in the leg, causing him to loose balance. Zero then jumped and used Widebuster and sent a barrage of missles to hit Astro. Astro just notices them and he barely dodges out of the way. He is on the ground and Zero walks towards him cautionly. Then the Butt Machine gus come out and Zero is hit by the blasts and is hit by the blasts. He then brings out the flame sabre and hits the ground, sending a barrage on flames at Astro boy andit hits Astro,causing damage. Zero then comes at him with his Z-saber and Asto gets ready to fight. Zero slashes at Astro and hits him in the arm. Astro tries to punch Zero, but he activated his Death Pierce and stabbed Astro with it. Zero then sensed his blue core, and realized he can only kill him by taking away the blue core. But before he can do anyhing, Astro punches him down and prepares to kill him with his arm cannons. But the, Zero activates his Gyro Boomerang and knocks him away. As Astro struggles to get steady, Zero activates Bee rod and it goes through Astro's chest and Blue Core is on the end of the rod. Astro quickly falls down dead. Zero looks down at his dead opponet and wondered if their was an alternative. Expert's Opinion This was a close match, both warriors strong in their own way. But Megaman Zero's superior agility, more expiriance and better training gave Zero the win. Not to mention Astro Boy's weaponry is more for taking on groups of and bigger opponets, where as Zero'a weaponry as for 1 on 1 battling. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage